Captain Planet All Small
by 4fireking
Summary: The Planeteers are the best people to protect Earth, but what happens when they are transformed back into little kids.


Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet

**This story is a request from retro-mania; nothing much to say inspiration wise. **

* * *

The time of day was an ideal time to be in a giant skyscraper with mining drills on the outside. Looten Plunder was there with his hair mussed. He wasn't just ideally standing around waiting for the Planeteers to show up, they were here and he was trying to get away from his greatest enemy, Captain Planet.

Although he didn't confront the Planeteers, he had a watch with a video connected to his cameras. It showed the five young boys and girls running with scientists and janitors through the hall, trying to get them out to safety.

Looten was not far from them, in the opposite direction. Soon they would run straight into him. His plan was to catch them off guard and then use his newly made drones to fight them or better yet take those rings off their little fingers.

"I've got you punks right now! There's absolutely no escape here!" he said with a with confident laugh. Soon, his drones would show up right behind him.

"Aw crap, we're gonna be cornered if we don't act fast!" Wheeler exclaimed.

Linka got her ring ready. "Wind!" She shouted.

Wind and air bolted from her ring, nearly blowing Looten away. His drones were also caught off-guard by the unexpected surprise.

The group kept running, moving past Looten, until they reached the gates with heavily armed guards. Machine guns with straps on them around their shoulders. They aimed their guns at the Planeteers and even the scientists.

"Heart!" Ma-Ti shouted.

The guards reluctantly lowered their guns, before standing aside for the group of Planeteers and scientists to exit the base.

Looten chased after the Planeteers running through the door. But on his way out, he yelled at the guards with boiled rage.

"You idiots! How could you allow them to get away?!" he yelled at the guards.

"Uh...I-I don't know..." one of them replied. "I think one of them persuaded us with their ring, and-" another added.

Looten growled in anger as his fists clenched tightly.

Good thing he had one last trick up his sleeve. A powder that would make the Planeteers...utterly vulnerable. He would quickly take it out of one of his pockets, and throw it onto the five teens.

They were disgusted that the liquid was splashed on them, but they really weren't bothered by it. They were about to carry on, but something strange happened. They were starting to shrink.

"What the...?! What's happening?!" Gi asked.

"I don't know...but I'm afraid we're starting to grow smaller with every second!" Kwame replied.

"Your not just getting smaller." Looten cackled at the distraught Planeteers. "You're getting younger too. Soon you'll be reversed to what I see you as: five year olds."

"What? Aw man, this stinks!" Wheeler said. "Now what?!" he asked.

"What if the rings started shrinking along with us?" Linka added. "Because if they don't, we're cornered for good!"

The rings stayed the same. This looked very bad for the Planeteers. If there was a time Gaia could help now would be the perfect time for her to work a miracle.

"If only Gaia could help us out at a time like this..." Ma Ti said, who was just as perplexed as the others. Then, to their surprise, Gaia was able to help them out of their predicament.

Not change them back into their adult forms, just seize the rings with shimmering light warming up the rings. But from the rings being gone, Captain Planet descended from the sky.

"Hey, Planeteers! Something strange happen?" he asked.

"We were able to escape Dr. Plunder, but he ended up turning us back into children." Gi explained. "Hence, we're pretty much in a gigantic pickle here." Linka added.

"I can see that. Unfortunately for you, I know nothing of how this happened and cannot procure a reverse effect for this."

The first one to cry hearing this was Ma-Ti.

Gi burst into tears, and Wheeler started throwing a temper tantrum. "It's not fair! We're stuck like this forever!" he yelled.

Only Kwame and Linka kept their cool (though Linka nearly balled her fists in a rage), the former rubbing the back of his neck. "It's certain that Dr. Plunder could be behind this." he said.

"Plunder? So I guess there must be a culprit behind it all?" Captain Planet said out of surprise.

"Well how are we suppose to solve this when it takes more steps to get where we need to go?" Wheeler asked.

Linka shrugged, "There's has _got_ to be a way, somehow." she replied. "In fact, we might have most, or some of our memories as grown-ups still within us, so it's possible for us to figure something out." Gi added, once she had calmed down.

She always was the annoyingly optimistic one.


End file.
